Tranquilidad
by Vistoria
Summary: Fue en ese momento que comprendió que junto a Korra tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más.


La Leyenda de Korra pertenece a todo el grupo de creadores, directores, escritores y todos los que hacen posible la realización de la serie.

Yo sólo tomo sus personajes e intento encajarlos en alguna fantasía de mi mente. La historia es de mi total autoría. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

_"...como si pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estancado en la mitad del patio..."_

_Julio Cortázar.  
_

* * *

.:.

.::**T**ranquilidad::.

.:.

Aquella noche no durmió.

El nerviosismo no lo quería abandonar a pesar que ella ya había aparecido, pero aún viéndola dormir apaciblemente, a su alcance y bajo el alero de su protección, no podía sentirse tranquilo hasta que despertara completamente y lo mirara con sus grandes ojos azules, le sonriera radiante y le asegurara que toda estaba bien.

Soltó todo el oxígeno que encerraba en sus pulmones y apartó sus ojos de la dormida Korra, rodeó a Naga quien descansaba junto a su dueña y finalmente se situó junto a la ventana. El frío viento le entumeció el rostro provocando que cerrara los ojos y un nuevo suspiro escapara de sus labios.

La angustia de no saber nada acerca del paradero de la Avatar lo había consumido desde que se enteró que ella había desaparecido. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era encontrarla; agotar todos los medios posibles hasta hallarla sana y salva. Sintió pánico, nerviosismo, desesperación, angustia y una especie de tranquilidad momentánea al hallarla en aquel callejón.

Pero todavía continuaba intranquilo, seguía sintiendo miedo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo: de Amon y lo que haría para exterminar a los maestros-control y al mismo tiempo a la Avatar.

Tenía tanto miedo de perder a Korra.

Volvió a observar a la durmiente chica, sonriendo levemente al verla resoplar dormida y acomodarse sobre la cama para seguir descansando.

Ella estaba viva y a salvo, debía tranquilizarse. Pero seguía teniendo miedo.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama donde ella reposaba, sentándose en el espacio libre que quedaba. Se quedó largo rato observándola detenidamente intentando calmar el torbellino de emociones que lo embargaban. No entendía por qué se sentía así cuando ya todo había acabado, o al menos aquello había pasado. De todas formas sabía que quedándose con ella esa noche podría estar en paz.

Cuando ella despertara y le regalara una sonrisa, él volvería a dormir tranquilo.

Acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, acariciando con un dedo su morena piel. Estaba fría, Korra siempre estaba fría, o al menos así la sentía cada vez que la rozaba. Recorrió con el pulgar lentamente el rostro de la morena; sus ojos, su nariz, su mandíbula, y se detuvo en sus labios. Acarició con sutiliza el contorno de ellos, y en sus recuerdos apareció aquel momento en que los probó por primera vez.

Sintió sus propios labios arder al rememorar la pasión con la que ella lo había besado, y una ansiedad incontrolable de volver a probar su sabor tan particular lo recorrió. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los gruesos labios de la morena mientras su pulgar seguía deslizándose con suavidad por la tersa piel de estos.

Los labios de Asami no eran así.

Y se sintió de lo peor por estar comparándolas, pero a pesar que le costara reconocerlo y mucho más asumirlo, tenía que aceptar que del tiempo que llevaba con Asami jamás había sentido en uno de sus besos o alguna de sus caricias, algo parecido a lo que sintió con un solo beso de la Avatar.

La pasión que Korra ponía en cada una de sus acciones, su impulsividad, coraje, su decisión, fortaleza, todo en la chica originaria del Polo Sur lo encantaba de una manera que no entendía, y después del extenuante y caótico día que había pasado sin saber de su paradero, habían sido la prueba suficiente para saber que no quería alejarse por ningún motivo de ella.

Incluso si eso significaba dejar a Asami.

Al pensar en la chica recordó lo olvidada que la había tenido desde el momento que se enteró que posiblemente Amon había capturado a Korra, recapacitando también que no había ocultado en ningún momento su preocupación y miedo por la Avatar, y menos aún su alivio cuando la hallaron. Se sintió una escoria ya que Asami realmente no merecía eso, pero tampoco se sintió capaz de partir en ese momento y arreglar las cosas con ella, o al menos darle una explicación, o lo que fuese.

En ese momento no podía alejarse de Korra.

La sintió removerse y su atención total fue hacía ella nuevamente, esperando alguna reacción después de llevar bastantes horas dormida.

No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al verla abrir sus deslumbrantes ojos azules y quedársele mirando perdida y confusa.

―Hola ―dijo ella aún somnolienta―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz temblaba y no fue capaz de apartar su mano del rostro de ella.― Te cuido ― anunció imposibilitado de hablar. Korra volvió a sonreírle como si nada hubiese sucedido y Mako sintió que su corazón le escaparía descontrolado del pecho.

Incapaz de seguir recostada por más tiempo, y sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable en aquella posición, Korra se levantó hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con la mirada ámbar del chico clavada en ella. Sonrió de nuevo sin saber qué decir y sus miradas se fijaron una en la otra, y el corazón de ambos se aceleró a un ritmo alarmante al asumir lo que sus ojos auguraban.

―Estaba tan preocupado por ti ―repitió en un susurro que demostró una vez más el colapso emocional que sintió al sólo pensar que algo malo podría haberle sucedido.

La mano masculina rodeó la extremidad de la chica con la que se apoyaba sobre la cama. Sintió la frialdad de su piel y siguió ascendiendo lentamente por su brazo hasta su hombro en donde se detuvo. Quería asegurarse que estaba ahí, que ella lo miraba, que le sonreía. Quería cerciorarse que seguía junto a él.

Mako se acercó lentamente hacía ella, inconsciente de todo lo demás; su mente había quedado en blanco desde el momento que ella clavó sus hipnotizantes ojos en él. Sólo quería hacerlo y olvidarse de todos los problemas; sabía que en los labios de esa mujer encontraría la calma que necesitaba.

El contacto final entre sus labios llegó y el maestro fuego sintió que todo el mundo desaparecía y que ya nada más que fundirse con la boca de Korra tenía importancia. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica y abrió más la boca profundizando el beso, ella sólo seguía el compás lento y profundo que él dictaba en la danza que sus labios mantenían, sintiéndose aturdida pero locamente emocionada.

Y fue en ese momento en que Mako sintió que la calma regresaba a su cuerpo, que el mundo recobraba su curso y que todo lo malo era olvidado. Mientras sus labios devoraban los de la Avatar como si su vida dependiera de ello ―y pensaba que así era― comprendió y aceptó que junto a Korra tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más.

* * *

_Mi primer fic de esta serie :D (y espero no sea el último)_

_La idea surgió después de ver el capítulo 9 y por fin me animé finalmente a escribir, después de convertirme en una completa y desquiciada fangirl del Makorra._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y sus comentarios._

Zonadictoz


End file.
